Una mascara, un destino
by sapphire97
Summary: Esto tiene que ver con una leyenda, pero en una fiesta de disfraces una mascara se encuentra con otra mascara que son conocidas por el destino, Dawn por Paul, en español es Maya por Polo
1. Cap1  El primer sueño

**Este es mi primera historia de Dawn y Paul. Pero en español es Maya y Polo.**

**Resumiendo esto, todo se centra en una leyenda, una chica esta paseando por Caelestis y se encuentra a Arceus hedido, lo cura y le hace una marca suya y le promete que si le necesita, que piense en el y la marca brillara hasta tal punto que lo vera y acudirá a la llamara. **

**Una mascara, un destino**

**Capitulo 1:**

**El primer sueño**

**Sueño:**

**-Uf, he llegado un poco tarde, espero que aun este.- Me decía por haber llegado tarde a mi cita, mientras esperaba con frío, a Polo.**

**-Te esperaba, Maya.- Dijo una voz detrás de mí, me gire y vi a Saturno. Un chico más mayor que yo que conocí ayer por la tarde en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte sorprendida.**

**-Como he dicho antes, te esperaba.**

**-Ahora no, estoy esperando a otra persona.**

**-Pues tendrá que esperar más.**

**-¿Por qué?- Pregunte con un poco de miedo, se me acerco mas y retrocedí pero me choque con un árbol y me cojio por el brazo.**

**-Por que todo parece pacifico a primera vista y luego no, te vendrás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas.**

**-No, suéltame.- Me hacia daño, por un extraño motivo me sentí como si estuviera traicionando a Polo.**

**-¿Pero que quieres de mi? Hay mas chicas, ¿Por qué yo?**

**-Tú eres especial, contigo podemos hacer un mundo mejor, sin guerras ni luchas. Un mundo sin amor.**

**-El amor es algo maravilloso. No puedes quitarlo sin un motivo, no puedes.- Tenia ganas de llorar, ¿Seria el hecho que me iba a secuestrar o por lo que había dicho del amor?**

**-Eso solo es tontería, tu tienes poder para llamar a…**

**-¡Maya!- Y de pronto, vi a Saturno al suelo, Polo había venido, no lo podía creer, no se si seria por que Saturno me cojio la manga y me la rompió, o el hecho que Polo estaba aquí para salvarme.**

**-¿Maya, estas bien?**

**-Si, pero ahora se ve mi marca de nacimiento.- Esa marca, me la estuve mirando durante unos segundos, era un Pokemon, era Arceus dios de los Pokemon.**

**Saturno nos izo una foto a mí y a Polo y se fue gritando:**

**-Algún día te cogere, por un nuevo mundo**

**-¿Un nuevo mundo? Polo, ¿sabes tu algo?**

**-Si, es que…**

**Fin del sueño:**

**-¡DESPIERTA! Jo, once años y es toda una dormilona.**

**-Buaaa. Ash he tenido un sueño rarísimo.**

**-¿A si, y de que iva?**

**-No tengo ganas de contarlo.**

**-Bueno, espero que te lo pases bien hoy cumpleañeras.**

**-Gracias.**

**-De nada.**

**28 de Enero día de mi cumpleaños, el mismo día en que conocí a Polo. Desde los diez años estoy viajando con Ash y Brock, pero ahora estamos en casa de la abuela de Cintia en pueblo Caelestis, donde nose por que me empezó a tener sueños.**

**Hola, espero que les aya gustado mi primer capitulo, si tengo faltas de ortografías lo siento, no soy muy de letras.**

**Y quiero dar las gracias a aseret-1987 por su ayuda.**


	2. Cap2 Es como vivir una leyenda

"**Me sentí como si fuera la protagonista de la leyenda que me contó Polo."**

**Una mascara, un destino.**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Es como vivir una leyenda**

**Me ****empecé a vestir con mi sueño en mente, no se porque pero siento que algo va a cambiar en todo mi viaje, y cuando iba a coger mi gorro, no lo encontré. Le pregunte a Piplup pero tampoco sabia nada.**

**-¿Alguien sabe donde esta mi gorro?- Pregunte mirando por todas partes hasta que alguien dijo:**

**-Creo que lo tiene la persona que esta afuera, ves por si acaso**

**-Vale, gracias.**

**Y cuando salí de la casa, vi a Polo con mi gorro en sus manos.**

**-¿Tu que haces con mi gorro?**

**-Tenia que decirte una cosa sin que el "perdedor" lo supiera.**

**-¿El que?**

**-Vi a Mesprit.**

**-¿Que?- En realidad no se por que me quede sorprendida, yo al empezar mi viaje lo vi, y después a Azelf y a Uxie, pero siempre me brillaba mi marca de nacimiento me brillaba mientras dormía, pero siempre aparecía el mismo pokemon, a Arceus.**

**-¿Y como sucedió?**

**-Oí una voz, me acerque y lo vi, pero lo mas extraño es que era igualita a la tuya.**

**-Eso si que es raro, cuando lo vi yo, estaba con piplup, me ice un arañazo y el me lo curo**

**-Quien, ¿P****iplup o Mesprit?**

**-Mesprit, y en ese día conocí a Ash y a Brock, por la noche me contaron que me brillo el hombro.- Y me lo toque, no le dije nada de Arceus por que a la ultima persona que se lo conté fue hace tres años.**

**-Me dijiste que vistes a los tres pokemons del lago, yo se me una leyenda sobre eso.**

"**Una chica, estaba llorando por que no encontró a su amado y de pronto, hubo tres luces; rosa, azul y amarilla. Y de esas luces, aparecieron Mesprit, Azelf y Uxie, levantaron a la chica y una cuarta luz, blanca, apareció Arceus, y le dijo:**

**-¿Por qué me has llamado?**

**-A desaparecido, no se donde esta, hace un año que no lo veo y le tengo que decirle algo**

**-Niña, no llores, te llevare con tu amad.**

**Entonces la chica se monto encima de Arceus y la llevo a Monte Corona, hacia frió, con nieve y una ventisca, la chica izo una luz, que parecía el arco iris cuando escucho su nombre y vio a su amado casi a caerse, casi al precipicio, casi a la muerte, la chica no pensó ni cinco segundos cuando se tiro, Arceus la cojio y dijo:**

**-No te tires, a el no le queda vida pero a ti si, no la desperdicies.**

**-Pero si no ago algo poblabemente morirá, y no quiero que muera, lo amo.**

**Entonces se soltó, grito el nombre de su enamorada y su marca brillo, lo miro y le salieron alas como un hada, y pudo ir a por el.**

**Cuando se encontraron otra vez, el viento fue mas fuerte y los empujo, cayéndose los dos por el precipicio, cuando la chica quiso volar desaparecieron sus alas, se cogieron y los enamorados dijo al unísono:**

**-Te quiero.**

**Y se dieron un beso antes de caerse y Arceus encontró sus cuerpos juntos con su beso eterno."**

**-¿Y no te sabes los nombres de los enamorados? **

**-No.**

**-Vaya a sido una historia triste.**

**-Lo es. **

**-¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?**

**-No, seguro que el perdedor se pondría furioso que su mejor amiga este con su enemigo.**

**-Pues devuélveme mi gorro.**

**-Vale, ten y felicidades. **

**Y se f****ue, dentro de mi gorro había un regalo, lo abrí y dentro había una mascara guapísima. Siempre que veo a Polo me recuerda al chico que conocí hace tres años y nunca se me ocurriría pensar que es el, pero se parecen mucho, el fue quien me salvo de Saturno. **

**Cuando entre para desayunar, Cintia me dio unas galletas de chocolate y me dijo:**

**-Vamonos, te voy a llevar a un sitio de compras**

**-¿Para que?- dije con la boca llena (que asco)**

**-Un regalo para ti, por supuesto.**

**-Pero tengo que llamar a casa y…**

**-Ya lo ice, y no estaba.**

**-Eso no es normal en ella.**

**-Pues vamonos.**

**Me coj****io la mano y me llevo al pueblo donde había una tiendecita de disfraces, pequeña, pero bonita, con colores vivos y muchos disfraces hermosos, Cintia se fue por un lado mirando los disfraces. Mientras miraba los disfraces, pensaba en el sueño, ¿Un nuevo mundo? Pero ¿Que tiene que ver conmigo? Es extraño, cada vez que pienso que el Polo de mis sueños es el Polo frió y sin corazón busco alguna cosa para seguir con mi vida. Un sueño no me tiene que afectar para nada, pero a veces pienso que es verdad, al día siguiente me desperté en el hospital diciendo que me trajo un chico de pelo color lila, me dijeron que me desmaye y me di un gran golpe, y solo recuerdo el baile de mascaras con que baile con mi príncipe azul. Mirando por todos lados y sin encontrar nada que me gustase de verdad me caí al intentar coger un disfraz cuando vi el indicado para mi, estaba donde nadie lo podía ver, era un vestido sin mangas, ajustado hasta la cintura, la falda ponponosa y tenia alas como las del un hada. Lo saque y me fui rápido al vestidor para probármelo, oía la voz de Cintia llamándome pero estaba en mi mundo que al terminar me mire al espejo, me quedaba perfecto. Al ponerme de perfil me vino una imagen en la cabeza, estaba volando hacia un hombre, al oír la voz de Cintia de nuevo volví de mi fantasía pero real. Salí y vi a Cintia con el disfraz que había elegido puesto.**

**-Ma****ya, te queda genial el disfraz**

**-¿Tu crees?**

**-Pues claro, venga cambiarte y nos vamos.**

**-Vale. –A sin que me fui a cambiarme y pensé un poco en lo que vi en mi fantasía. Tan real, tan imposible, que me sentí como si fuera la protagonista de la leyenda que me contó Polo. Al llevar el disfraz a la caja registradora, Cintia pago los disfraces. Al salir de la tienda, le conté a Cintia lo que me paso:**

**-Bueno, como dijiste, solo fue una fantasía.**

**-Ya, pero parecía tan real…**

**-A veces pasa.**

**-Fue como vivir una leyenda.**

**Hola, perdonad por la tardanza. Estuve castigada todas las navidades. Será un poco tarde para decirlo pero… Feliz año nuevo a todos.**


	3. Cap3 Felicidades

**¿Como te tensarías si descubres al hombre que quisiste en tu fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Puedes permitir que te de un beso el chico que casi te secuestra? ¿Cómo te sentirías si fueras alguien clave para crear un universo nuevo? Maya se siente confundida y a la vez sorprendida, su vida da un cambio radical desde las doce de la noche.**

**Una mascara, un destino**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Felicidades**

**Eran las siete de la tarde, Ash y Brock se fueron hace horas, la abuela de Cintia tenía una reunión con otros profesores, estaba solamente conmigo Cintia.**

**-Maya, vete a ponerte tu disfraz, que te llevare a un sitio que te va a encantar.**

**-Y ¿Dónde es?**

**-Es una sorpresa, tú vete a ponértelo.**

**-Vale. –No sabía por que tanto secreto, pero la hice caso. Me fui a ponérmelo pero me paso lo mismo que en la tienda, pero esta vez estaba llorando. Al ponerme la mascara de Polo, me entro un escalofrió de esos que van a pasar algo a lo grande. Al bajar me encontré con Cintia con un disfraz de vaquera con una mascara.**

**-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?**

**-Si. - Al salir vi una limusina blanca muy grande, entramos y Cintia me tapo los ojos para que no pudiera ver a donde me llevaba. Al llegar, estábamos en un palacio, al entrar, Cintia se adelanto y a los porque minutos, me condujeron al gran salón y al abrir las puertas, serpentinas de colores saltaron por todas partes gritando felicidades. **

**Dos persona se me acercaron, se quitaron las mascaras, eran Ash y Brock, iban genial con sus trajes entonces otra persona se me acerco a mi, era mi madre, la abrace y nos contamos muchas cosas, hacia tiempo que no la ****veía. Se me acerco Cintia y nos pusimos hablar:**

**-Di, ¿Qué te parece?**

**-Es fantástico. Me gusta.**

**-Me alegra oír eso, un amigo de mi abuela le debía un favor, y como tu me dijiste de que te gustan las fiestas de disfraces pues lo e aprovechado para hacerte una.**

**-Y Cintia me llamo esta mañana para que viniera con un disfraz.**

**-Y la semana pasada me llamo para que la hiciera.- Era un hombre de pelo pincho que me sonaba demasiado.**

**-Perdona no me he presentado, mi nombre es Helio.**

**-Mucho gusto.**

**-Bueno, vamos a bailar.-Y asin ****fue, alguien me invito a bailar. Iba disfrazado de príncipe, con los pelos recogido con una coleta, me pareció vagamente familiar. Me miraba a los ojos, unos ojos que me recordaron algo del pasado pero lo recuerdo borroso. Entonces me acorde de mi príncipe azul de los ocho años iba igual vestido, se parecía tanto, que no quería preguntar por si no fuera el. Pero la sorpresa me vino a mí:**

**-Felicidades, Maya.**

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

**-Han pasado tres años desde que nos conocimos y luego quedamos.**

**-¿Polo?**

**-Si, mi querida amiga.**

**Pero nos cambiamos de pareja, ahora tenia un peliazul disfrazado de de caballero, pero lo mas raro es que era como Saturno.**

**-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Maya, ¿Y tú?**

**-S**

**-Nunca lo había escuchado.**

**-Ya, es un seudónimo.**

**-¿De cual nombre?**

**-Eso no importa. Es que no me gusta.**

**-Vale.**

**-¿Quieres salir?**

**-Vale. –Y salimos al balcón, se veía un montón de sitios de Sinnoh, me apoye en la barandilla. Casi eran las doce, con un poco de suerte estaré de nuevo con Polo.**

**-¿Te gusta el paisaje?**

**-Si, mucho.**

**-Lo que a mi más me gusta eres tú.**

**-¿Qué? –Se estaba acercando más y más mientras hablaba.**

**-Desde que descubrí tú marca de Arceus.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Hace tres años, te intente llevarte conmigo pero no dio resultado. –Y me beso, y recordé mi casi secuestro, era Saturno, me intente separarme de el pero no podía, me tenia agarrada muy fuerte.**

**-¡Maya! –Alguien grito, era Polo, se quito la mascara y dejo su rostro al descubierto. Era el mismo Polo que me regalo mi mascara, es el mismo Polo que es rival de Ash, no sabia si alegrarme por que estaba ay para ayudarme o estar enfadara por que no me dijo durante todo los ****días que nos vimos que era el. Entonces, Ash y brock vinieron, estaban boquiabiertos por la escena que estaban presenciando, una chica la besa uno de los malos y su eterno rival la quiere ayudar. A la mínima que Saturno se aflojo un poco, me solté y le di una bofetada y le grite:**

**-¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ****mí?**

**-Quería llamar la atención. ¿A que si, Venus?**

**-Pues claro, sabemos cosas que tú no sabes Maya.**

**-Maya, ¿De que conoces a Saturno? Y ¿Sabes algo de esto?- Me pregunto Ash, no sabia que decirle o hacer, estaba bloqueada. Todo es un lió, ser el centro de atención no era lo mió. Pero, no se que hacer, sin dura, necesitaba ayuda.**

**-Fue hace tiempo, recuerdo que decía algo de un nuevo mundo y ja esta. No se nada más.**

**-Maya…**

**-Pues yo me acuerdo que la intentaste secuestrarla.**

**-Era para nuestro plan.**

**-¿El nuevo mundo?**

**-Chica lista, veo que aun eres inteligente. Bueno, tengo que acabar el trabajo de hace tres años.- y me cogio, salto por el balcón y de pronto, apareció una luz blanca que lo ilumino todo. Entonces, Saturno me soltó y vi a Arceus, era majestuoso.**

**-¿Que te pasa mi niña?**

**-No lo se, de pronto todo es confuso y lo del nuevo mundo, no entiendo nada.**

**-Maya ¿Has oído la leyenda de la chica que lloraba por que no encontró a su amado?**

**-Si, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?**

**-Mucho, tú eres aquella chica, tu amigo Polo es aquel hombre que estaba en el monte corona.**

**-¡Imposible!**

**-Es cierto, tu misma me curaste y te di la marca de tu hombro.-Entonces me la mire, tenia esa marca. **

**-Pero, en la historia dicen que murieron los dos. ¿Cómo saben esta leyenda?**

**-Por que tú tenías que presentarle al fruto de vuestro amor a Polo.**

**-¿Tenia un hijo?**

**-Una niña, se llamaba Marta. Ahora tengo que irme, adiós. – Y se fue, cerré los ojos. Al abrirlos estaba en un cuarto blanco.**

**Hola, espero que os guste mi capitulo, y gracias a kiba-dark por ayudarme a poner capítulos nuevos.**


	4. cap4 Tengo algo que contaros

**Bueno, mejor que os lo cuente, tarde o temprano lo tendríais que saber lo que me paso hace tres años. Cuando me salvo…**

**Una mascara, un destino.**

**Capitulo 4:**

**Tengo que contaros algo…**

**Me desperté en una sala de color blanca, tenía a Piplup a mi lado, lo mire y se puso a saltar de alegría. Hizo tanto ruido que entro alguien en la habitación:**

**-¡Piplup! No hagas ruido que… ¡Maya! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué era esa luz blanca?**

**-Ash ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Lo único que recuerdo es que estuve hablando con arc… -No se lo quería contar, era una cosa que quería averiguar. ****Solo que no sabia si era cierto eso que me contó…**

**-¿Con quien hablaste Maya?**

**-con nadie Brock, no le des importancia.**

**-Maya, te encontró inconciente en el suelo del bosque. Buscaron a Saturno pero no lo encontraron, te trajo al hospital y se fue diciendo que lo tenias que ver nunca mas…**

**-¿Quien me encontró? Por favor necesito saberlo…**

**-fue Polo.**

**-Como la última vez…**

**-Maya ¿Hay algo que nos tengas que contar? ¿Con quien hablaste?**

**-Si os lo digo no os lo vais a creer.**

**-Prueba.**

**-Hablé, con Arceus. ****–Me miraron con una de tontos i de "vaya mentira que nos has dicho" pero cuando les mire seria dejaron esa mirara y empezó el interrogatorio:**

**-Cuéntanos la verdad Maya, ****tú no vistes a Arceus.**

**-Si lo vi.**

**-Que no, ese pokemon es imposible de ver. En todos estos años yo he visto a un montón de leyendarios y nunca he visto a Arceus. **

**-¡Que lo he visto! El me izo mi marca de hombro… -Y se la enseñe, por culpa de esa marca casi me secuestran de nuevo. Brock seguía pensando una idea lógica y Ash parecía más convencido de que no lo vi.**

**-Maya, no se si es verdad o mentira, pero quiero saber por que te intentaron secuestrar.**

**-Por mi marca, con ella puedo llamar a Arceus**

**-Es casualidad Maya, es solamente un dibujo que seguro que te lo ****hiciste y aun esta. Por que sino, yo seria el elegido de algo relacionado con Azelf y Brock con Uxie.**

**-¿Y sabes que Celebi vuela por el tiempo?**

**-Si, ¿Y que?**

**-Pues que algo malo va a pasar…**

**-Maya, ¿sabes quien vio a Mesprit?**

**-Si, fue Polo.**

**-¡Jajajajaja! No me hagas reír. Si el lo vio, tu vistes a los tres.**

**-Pues…**

**-Maya ¿Qué esta pasando?**

**- Bueno, mejor que os lo cuente, tarde o temprano lo tendríais que saber lo que me paso hace tres años. Cuando me salvo…**

**-¿Quien?**

**-Ash, se esta refiriendo a Polo, esto me da mala espina.**

**-Me contaron una leyenda de una chica**** salvo a Arceus y el le puso su marca en el hombro para saber si estaba en peligro o no. Y para vigilar, pusieron a tres pokemon guardianes en cada lago y con una parte de ella: Mesprit, el ser de las emociones. Azelf, el ser de la voluntad y Uxie, el ser de la sabiduría. Pero, aunque le quitaran sus emociones, no le podian quitar a su amor. **

**-¿Y sabes algo mas?**

**-Que soy su reencarnación.**

**-Maya, parece mentira pero te creo.- Cuando lo dijo Brock, le sonreí y a Ash le quedaba un poco para que se lo creyera.**

**-¿Y tu vistes a los tres del lago?**

**-Si, y me da igual si te lo crees o no. Yo se que es verdad pero no se que pretenden el equipo galaxia…**

**-Maya, tengo dos cartas para ti y…**

**-Pues yo tengo una carta para ti enfermera Joy, no la he escrito a mano sino con el coraZOOON, algún día te lo diré.-Salio de la habitación Brock arrastrado por Croagunk como siempre hace cuando intenta conquistar a la enfermera Joy o a otras chicas guapísimas.**

**-Una de las cartas me la a dado un chico peli-morado**

**-¡Polo!**

**-Y la otra no tenía remitente y me la ha dado una persona muy tapada. **

**-Vale, gracias.**

**-De nada, adiós.-Al instante me puse a leer la carta de Polo que solamente me ponía una frase y me quede de piedra cuando la leí.**

**-Maya ¿Qué pone?**

**-Pone "Cuidado, hay gente vigilando, estate alerta y que solamente pase la enfermera Joy y tus amigos."**

**-¿Qué querrá decir?**

**-No lo se, voy a mirar la otra… ¡Ah!-Solté la carta rápido, me quede pálida y asustada por lo que ponía…**

**-"Vamos a por ti, dulces sueños Maya. Equipo Galaxia". Van a por ti, tenemos que esconderte y sacarte de aquí.**

**-¿Qué a pasado?**

**-Enfermera Joy, la van a secuestrar si no nos la llevamos de aquí.**

**-Si hombre, aun necesita tratamiento, seguidme con la camilla.-Y nos llevo al sótano donde tenia una habitación como las de arriba.**

**-No te la puedes llevar pero este sitio solamente lo se yo y aquí puede estar escondida. Por la noche te traeré la comida de momento descansa.-Y cuando se fue, Ash me puso las pokeballs conmigo por si me pasara algo para tener ayuda.**

**-Por la mañana vengo ¿vale?**

**-Vale, hasta mañana.**

**-Adiós.-No se por que, me sentí desprotegida, me apoye en la almohada y cerré los ojos, el despertarme, era media noche y vi lo que más temía.**

**POR FIIN! Ya tengo ordenador, estaba en obras y si alguien tiene algo en contra pues que me envié un mensaje. Espero que os guste y pondré el próximo capitulo mas pronto que este. (Eso seguro), y agradecimientos a todos mis amigos (los que no tienen un fantic) y a aseret-1987 y a MaestraDeSorcese por apoyarme y ayudarme a su manera con mis historias. **


	5. cap5 ¿Aceptas?

**es un trato que tengo que hacer, para saber mas cosas que aun no conozco y las que son confusas, para mi.**

**Una mascara, un destino****.**

**Capitulo 5:**

**¿Aceptas?**

**Me desperté por la noche, vi a Piplup durmiendo a mi lado. Escuche un grito y ****vi a la enfermera Joy en el suelo inconsciente. Me asuste, desperté a Piplup para que se metiera debajo de la cama por si pasara algo, que se lo comunicara a Ash y a Brock. Me quede estirada al lado de la ventana, se veía la luna llena y de pronto escuché pasos que se acercaban, estaba tan asustada que me ice la dormida, note una mano acariciando mi mejilla mientras decía:**

**-****Para ser una reencarnación, tu belleza no se compara, ¿No crees? Polo**

**-No la toques, ella es fuerte e inteligente, no la engañaras.**

**-Tal vez, ahora, Venus te llevara a un sitio especial.-Entonces, cuando se giro, pude ver a Polo ser arrastrado por Venus. Cuando se fueron, Saturno se giro tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar.**

**-Buenas noches, Maya.**

**-¿Qué le has hecho a Polo?**

**-Nada, estaba espiando y lo hemos cogido.**

**-No me lo creo**

**-Da igual, tu eres la que nos interesa, no el.**

**-¿Para tu plan verdad?**

**-Si, y pienso hacer un trato.**

**-¿Qué trato?**

**-¡Venus! Trae a nuestro amigo.-Entonces, Venus entro con Polo atado y le empujo al suelo, le cogieron el cabello y le hicieron que se levantara.**

**-Tu te vienes con nosotros, y a el lo soltamos sin ningún rasguño. ¿Aceptas?**

**-No lo hagas Maya, ¡aah!-Y le dieron un golpe en la barriga para que se callara.**

**-¡Polo! Déjale.**

**-Lo dejare si te cambias por el.-Me dio mucha rabia, el estaba sufriendo, me hacia con la cabeza no para que no me vallara con ellos. Pero no quería que le hicieran más daño…**

**-Esta bien, iré con vosotros, ahora haz tu parte del trato.**

**-Eres lista, muy buena elección. Venus, vamonos.-Cuando me levante, camine pocos pasos y me caí. Entonces, entendí para qué era el tratamiento. Se ve que con la caída que tuve, mis piernas dejaron de funcionar por dos días. Al verlo Saturno, me cogió en brazos y seguimos nuestro viaje a su base. Me metí dentro del helicóptero y detrás mío Polo. No se por que tenia que venir el pero me preocupaba Polo. Miré por la ventana, era ciudad Rocavelo, y vi como Saturno le hacia una indicación al piloto para que bajara. Cuando estábamos abajo, hecho de una patada a Polo y baje para ver si estaba bien; pero también bajo Saturno para llevarme con el, pero antes tenia que hablar con Polo:**

**-¿Por que tienes que meterte en esto?**

**-por que quiero, vale.**

**-¿Y por que quieres?**

**-Calla, si me meto es por que quiero ayudarte. No es por mí…**

**-Polo…**

**-Se acabo el tiempo, Maya vente conmigo, tenemos un trato, ¿Recuerdas?**

**-Si, vamonos.- Entonces, Saturno me cogio para llevarme al helicóptero e irnos. Mientras me alejaba, vi a Polo diciéndome adiós con la mano. Y yo se lo devolví. Al mirar por la ventana, vi a Piplup con el y parecía triste, pero Polo le tranquilizo. Lo siento Piplup, es un trato que tengo que hacer, para saber mas cosas que aun no conozco y las que son confusas, para mi.**

**Holaaaa. Dije que seria pronto y lo he hecho, si me hacen un monumento pues yo no diría que no heee. Dejad vuestros comentarios y seguid mi historia. Avance: Tendrá dos partes, una vista por Polo y otra vista por Maya. Si queréis saber mas pues esperad al siguiente capitulo.**


	6. cap6 parte I Un reencuentro

**Dije que estaría en primera persona contado por Polo, pero se me olvido****. Espero que os guste igualmente.**

**Una mascara, un destino.**

**Capitulo 6 parte I:**

**Un reencuentro.**

"**Esta vez, todo será distinto" Pensó Polo después de despertarse y mirando a Piplup que lo tenia a su lado. Fue caminando para el centro pokemon y vio a las dos personas que no ****tenía ganas de ver, Brock y Ash:**

**-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-Pregunto Ash con tono de enfadado, se le veía preocupado y cansado como si anoche no hubiera dormido.**

**-¿Qué a pasado?-Pregunto para que no dieran cuenta de que el sabia el paradero de Maya.**

**-como que ¿Qué a pasado? Tu bien sabes de lo que me estoy refiriendo.**

**-Brock ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Esta aquí la enfermara Joy que estaba cuidando a Maya y por la noche nos llamaron de que estaba inconciente y Maya desapareció. –Contesto muy triste por Maya.-Y esta mañana despertó la enfermera Joy, nos contó que un chico de pelo lila entro atado con una chica y un chico la ataco. ¿Sabes tu algo verdad?**

**-Pues si. ****Los estaba espiando a esas dos personas para ver que querían decir con lo del nuevo mundo y…**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso del nuevo mundo?****-Ash solamente escucho eso del nuevo mundo hace dos días, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Maya.**

**-Hay cosas que no entiendo pero lo escuche hace tiempo.**** Sé que Maya es una reencarnación de la chica que ayudo a Arceus pero no se quien es la reencarnación de su amado.**

**-Sabes cosas que no entendemos y no sabemos, por favor ****ayúdanos a encontrar a Maya, tu tienes que saber algo.**

**-Esta bien, solamente lo are por Maya, será como una tregua. ¿Te parece bien?**

**-Si, vamos a buscarla.**

**Entonces, fueron a casa de Re****ggie para planear un plan y que Polo cuente lo que sabe del asunto del nuevo mundo para detenerlo. **

**-Polo, chicos me voy a comprar comida, hasta luego.**

**-Adiós Reggie. Bien, ya podemos hablar con tranquilidad.**

**-Hay cosas que nos tienes que explicar, por ejemplo ¿para que quieren a Maya? En la historia dice que se necesitan a Dialga y a Palkia pero no dicen nada de Arceus.**

**-Es una parte que se borro hace tres años. Solamente dejaron que se viera la parte de Dialga y Palkia para que no se supiera su plan del nuevo mundo.**

**-¿Pero que tiene que ver Maya?**

**-No pueden llamar a Arceus con un arma o herramienta de alta tecnología, necesitan a alguien de mucha confianza, alguien que llego a su corazón por una curación y por su valentía, sin miedo a la muerte solamente para estar con la persona que ama. Esa persona es Maya, por que ella es su reencarnación y aun confía en ella.**

**-Pero ella nunca llamaría a Arceus para que haga un nuevo mundo.**

**-Pero de lo que he podido averiguar, es que están construyendo una maquina que ara que ella utilice su marca para ponerla en peligro y llamar a Arceus.**

**-Me parece que ya se que es… ¿Es como una cadena de color roja verdad?-Dijo Brock que estaba muy atento de lo que decía Polo.**

**-Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Por que sin darnos cuenta nos encontramos con una guarida del equipo galaxia, pero fue destruida.**

**-Es verdad, me acuerdo que ella se separo de nosotros y nos la encontramos enfrente de esa cadena muy rara que me parece que es la que tu te refieres.-Dijo Ash preocupado por ella.-Y nos dijo que fue a buscar a Piplup por que se desvió.- En ese momento entro el Piplup de Maya enfadado y estiro a Brock y a Ash para que fueran a buscar a Maya.**

**-Piplup, ¿que haces aquí?**

**-Es que se escondió y no se como nos siguió hasta aquí.**

**-No ****querías separarte de Maya ¿verdad?-Y Piplup asintió con la cabeza.**

**-Bueno, tenemos que pensar un plan para ****salvarla y…-En ese mismo momento se encontraron como en las nubes y veían al trío del lago y cada uno fue a su guardián: Azelf con Ash, Uxie con Brock y Mesprit con Polo. Estaban confusos y no sabían que hacer hasta que, oyeron una voz que no conocían y fueron andando hasta esa voz pero les paro una voz familiar, una voz femenina y con tono serio, preocupado y de inseguridad. Fueron corriendo hacía esa voz, pero se les adelantaron el trío del lago y cuando la vieron de espalda, no sabían quien era. Pero Polo reconoció ese vestido, esa media coleta de color azul y avanzo para ella pero Ash y Brock lo intentaron detener pero Arceus se puso delante y les lanzo un grito. Los tres se cayeron hacia atrás por el grito tan fuerte, y la persona que estaba de espaldas se giro para ver que pasaba y mientras se giraba, le salieron alas y se elevo en el aire. Polo la miro con los ojos abiertos, se levanto, se acerco y pudo ver como se le salían las lagrimas y de pronto, voló hacia el llorando y lo abrazo. Arceus se les acerco y dijo:**

**-Te dije que vendría y vino.-Polo se sorprendió escuchar las palabras de Arceus****, pero Maya parecía mas tranquila.**

**-¿Cómo es que estamos aquí?-Pregunto Ash por que no se enteraba de nada (literalmente).**

**-En la base principal del equipo galaxia me explicaron como podía hacer para llamar a Arceus y al trío del lago. Y ahora estoy en el cuarto que me pusieron, es acogedora.**

**-****¡Y una mierda!-Grito Polo al escuchar eso-Que te hayas hecho un trato y te den una habitación para ti no significa que sea acogedora.**

**-****¿Qué trato?-Pregunto Ash al escucharlo**

**-Se cambio por mí en el cuarto en que estaba.**

**-¿Qué?- Ash estaba enfadado con Maya y con Polo. ****No podía contener las ganas de estrellar a Polo a alguna pared, pero por suerte para Polo, no había ninguna.**

**-Maya, te están llamando desde donde esta tu cuerpo.-Dijo Arceus con un poco deprisa.**

**-Vale, Ash, Brock, Polo. Esto luego os parecerá un sueño. Ahora tengo que irme, me están llamando desde la base. Por favor, tened cuidado. No se que se propone el Equipo Galaxia. Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit os irán a buscar para la cadena, por favor, no valláis si alguno tiene problemas. La cadena solamente funciona si estáis los tres conmigo. Adiós.**

**-Espera…-****Y en ese momento, todo parecía como si fuera un sueño, como dijo Maya, Ash, Brock y Polo estaban sentados en el sofá de casa de Reggie, como antes, todos tenían cara de preocupación por Maya, una amiga, como una hermana y un amor. Pero en ese momento, Polo se cayó de dolor, se puso las manos en la cabeza. Cuando se le fue un poco el dolor. Pudo decir algo:**

**-Es Mesprit, esta en peligro.-Al momento, sonó el teléfono. Era el profesor ****Serbal. Estaba serio (como siempre) pero con voz preocupada dijo:**

**-¿Dónde esta Maya?**

**-La han secuestrado- Dijo Brock con tono preocupado.**

**-Pues Mesprit lo intentan capturar J.**

**-¿Qué?- Dijo los tres a la vez, lo que dijo Maya era verdad. El plan del Equipo Galaxia se va a cumplir si no se hace nada.**

**-Tranquilos, Cintia va para allá a llevaros al monte Corona.**

**-De acuerdo.-Dijeron los tres a la vez, al salir de la casa, vieron el coche de Cintia, ****los estaba esperando des de hace pocos minutos. Al verla, fueron a su coche pero a Polo le dolió mas la cabeza que ya no se podía ponerse de pie. Ash y Brock le cojieron y le pusieron de copiloto.**

**Medio camino se mantuvo todo el mundo callado hasta que Ash y Brock tuvieron dolores de cabezas:**

**-¿Cintia que esta pasando?- Pregunto Polo que no se sabía por que se preocupaba de esos "perdedores" que solamente tenía a una persona en común: Maya.**

**-El equipo Galaxia están cogiendo a los tres del lago para su plan. Pero, ¿Dónde esta Maya?**

**-La tienen ellos.**

**-Entonces la leyenda es cierta.**

**-¿Cuala?- Pregunto Ash por que no entendía nada de nada de lo que pasaba.**

**-Veréis, como me contó Brock, encontrasteis la cadena roja. Pero sí Maya tiene un fragmento de esa cadena en la frente, no recordara de nada. Solamente se acordara del pasado… - Pero el dolor se estaba haciendo mas grande para los tres. Cintia al verlos no pudo seguir, pero se acordaba de lo que le pasaría si todo salía mal. No tendría recuerdos. Pero al mirar a Polo, fue como si fuera un dibujo, estaba desapareciendo. Ellos estaban viajando y gritando. En la base del Equipo Galaxia, ya han cogido a los tres del lago y les han puesto un fragmento de la cadena roja…**

**-¡Anda, si tenemos visita!- Dijo Plutón con una risa diabólica, a Ash no le gusto su tono, entonces se levanto rápidamente y dijo:**

**-¿Dónde esta Maya? ¿Qué le habéis hecho?**

**-Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo. ¿Ves ese tubo grande de allí? –Señalo a un tubo muy grande donde cabria dos personas por lo menos, Ash y Brock pensaron que pondrían a dos personas allí, pero Polo no pensó asin. Pensó otra cosa.**

**-¿Quieres poner allí a Maya o qué?**

**-Muy listo Polo. Y ya que lo dices tendríamos que hacer una última cosa.- Entonces apretó a un botón y apareció Maya con el disfraz de su cumpleaños. Polo se levanto muy rápido y se fue al tubo, puso su mano en el cristal y ella hizo lo mismo, se quedaron con sus manos tocando el cristal, a ella le salio una lagrima en sus ojos azules. El tiempo se detuvo en un momento para ellos, hasta que el dolor y la tristeza volvieron.**

**Holaaa, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo que es en tercera persona pero bueno, me ha costado lo suyo, espero que me comentéis la historia si os a gustado o no. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
